<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Traveler by ArtsieTango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822361">The Traveler</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango'>ArtsieTango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Oblivious, Other, POV First Person, Pining, Short One Shot, Yearning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A merchant contemplates his relationship with his most valuable patron in his ledger notebook. It seems there is nothing more to the patron's visits... or is there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beedle/Link (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Traveler</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I see them often. Almost too often in fact. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I can’t help but sense it’s out of admiration, if not for the love of my wares. There doesn’t seem to be anything sinister in their constant patronage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve visited me in a myriad of places, even places that I myself thought were too difficult to travel. And everytime I see them, they always make an effort to stop and chat with me. Sometimes they don’t even buy anything. Sometimes they just want to say hi. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I never plan the visits. I keep to my route. They just happen to find me, time and time again. I’m starting to think they’re stalking me, but again, there’s no malice to it. And frankly, I love the attention. My best customer seeking out my companionship? Constantly? I can’t get enough of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, I’ve joked about that with them. I’ve joked about a lot of things with them, over our time spent together. They never really say much, and our moments together are brief, but I still find warmth and joy in their presence. I joked once that we must have been married in a past life. They turned red at that, and I just pretended to go on about business, trying to sell them things to hide my embarrassment. I think they appreciated me dropping it, although maybe there was something more? Nah, I’m probably imagining it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They often smell like wheat-grass and sea salt, or sometimes rain and vanilla. Sometimes they’ll smell like the perfumes and dust from Kara Kara Bazaar. That one really makes my head spin. I can always tell if they’ve been to Goron City recently based on the earthy-clay that dusts their flaxen hair and tan face, or the strong scent of Goron spice they’ve spilled on themselves while cooking. They really put their mind to their cooking, for sure. They’re so determined, it’s humorous to watch. I believe that they could achieve anything they wanted with that kind of determination. I’m not sure what it is they want though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I’ve never really asked about their travels, but it seems exciting. They’re always wearing different articles of clothing when I see them; clothes from all different regions. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve seen the same outfit once or twice. The fun outfits in the oddest places are always the most striking. Once they scared the daylights out of me with this skull costume! They were so apologetic once they realized, and bought all of my wares after that. I had a good laugh at their expense of course. My favorite outfits are when they come dressed like a Gerudo, straight from Kara Kara Bazaar, or when they wear a soldier’s armor. Their special made Zora armor or their downy Rito garb also look quite nice as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve always been kind to me. If they didn’t constantly buy from my shop, I’d owe them a lot more for their kindness. There have been times where I’ve been under-equipped for the weather, or otherwise. On more than one occasion they’ve offered me their cloak when I’m cold, or an elixir to keep me warm and pep me up. Twice now they’ve defended me from monsters, rushing out from the stable to come to my aid. It’s hard to run with a pack like mine. However, the one thing they’ve given me that I cherish the most has no price that I can repay them for. I try to return the favor with special elixirs, or some warm meals I know how to cook, but truthfully what I’m given by my traveler friend is worth far more than that. Hopefully the gratitude and joy on my face make it worth their while too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Otherwise, why would they keep bringing me beetles?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey thank you for reading this short thing! I have a lot of ideas for BOTW that I'm starting to crank out. Not all of them are Beedle x Link, but there's at least one more fic I have in mind of this nature. I was actually super glad to see their was a community for this ship, and that I wasn't just making slash up XD Again, thanks for reading, and consider leaving a comment or a kudos if you want to see more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>